


Run and Go

by aroundthebend



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i was writing a one shot and got frustrated so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundthebend/pseuds/aroundthebend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has green eyes and little stupid tattoos and Niall wants to kiss him or Niall and Harry run into each other five times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta'd. Based off of the song Run and Go by Twenty One Pilots

When Niall first saw Harry at a party back when he was in uni he thought he had great dimples and cool curly hair, but it wasn’t love at first sight or anything stereotypical like that. He might have made eye contact, but he didn’t think much of the green eyed lad at all.

 The second time Niall saw Harry; it was _much_ different than the first. It was at the beach, and Harry was shirtless- and he was _hot_. And _wow_ , Harry has green eyes and little stupid tattoos and Niall wants to kiss him. Niall wanted to say hi, but the last time he saw him was half a year ago when he was drunk. So he decides against it and silently watches (stalks) Harry from the comfort of his beach chair. (Niall leaves the beach with a hard on and heart eyes).

 The third time Niall saw Harry is only a few days after he saw him at the beach. Niall is at Barnes and noble ordering a cookie when he sees his big mop of curls clad in a gray beanie digging through old poetry books. And Niall’s heart flips, because guys who read poetry are usually deep, smart and romantic and that’s a major turn on.  And this time, Niall goes against his better judgment and walks over to Harry. “Hi.” He says brightly. Harry looks up from an Edgar Allen Poe book and meets Niall’s gaze. “Uh, Hi?” He says in his slow honey like accent. And Niall’s brain starts to malfunction, because _fuck_ Harry doesn’t remember him from the party and that’s embarrassing and Niall’s face may start to heat up and go as red as a tomato. He mumbles a “never mind.” and practically runs away from Harry in a panicky and embarrassed state of mind.

 The fourth time Niall saw Harry was at the therapist’s office.  And that is by far the worst place _ever_ to see a cute boy. Because, _great_ , now Harry thinks Niall is a psychopath.  Niall walks in the small dingy office and immediately meets eyes with the green eyed boy. Harry quirks his eyebrow in recognition and Niall turns the brightest shade of red. He quickly sits as far away from Harry as possible and he may stare at a blank text message on his phone to avoid eye contact with him. Niall normally isn’t a blushing school girl, but the last time he saw Harry he wasn’t exactly what you would call “smooth”.  Niall continues to stare at a blank text message when he hears a loud “ahem.” He lifts his head and meets eyes with a smirking Harry. Niall smiles nervously at him. Harry continues smirking with his dumb, plump, pink lips. “So.” He finally speaks after what seems like hours. “How many times has it been now, Blondie?” Harry asks nonchalantly. Niall’s thoughts turn into white noise and he gets all fumbly and nervous. “I-uh-I-um, what?” He stumbles embarrassingly. Harry just laughs and reveals those obscene dimples.  “How many times have we bumped into each other? Is this the 4th time?”  Harry smiles. Niall just blushes even more if it’s even humanly possible. “I- uh, yeah, yeah it is.” Niall mumbles. Before they can talk anymore the secretary shouts “Niall Horan, Ms. Monroe will see you now.” Niall stands up from his seat and goes to go into the office when he feels a tug on his arm. He blinks up at Harry who is now next to him. A small piece of paper is slipped in his hand and Harry whispers. “Call me and lets plan another run-in, Blondie.” And Niall is reduced to a puddle at that moment. Because _holy fuck._

 The next time Niall see’s Harry; it’s at a cute little café in London. They’re on their 6th date or so.  This time Niall expects to see Harry, and Harry expects to see Niall. And Niall is positive it is the best date he has ever been on because Harry looks adorable in his gray beanie and his bulky jumper. Harry surprises him and buys him a bouquet flowers and asks Niall to be his boyfriend. Niall accepts a little too eagerly, Harry just laughs and kisses him. The rest of the date they drink lattes and Harry reads him Pablo Neruda poems. Later, Harry wraps him in his arms and gives him a good night kiss, and Niall might let him in his flat.  They cuddle on his porch and count the stars and Harry reads him Shakespeare. And when Harry thinks Niall is asleep in his arms, he might whisper " _I love thee, I love but thee with a love that shall not die till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old_." 


End file.
